


Ginny Weasley

by HogiMaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Harry Potter References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogiMaya/pseuds/HogiMaya
Summary: Everyone told her it was just a crush, and that she's little and invisible. But she's going to get there, do something great with herself, and get the love of her life. The whole Harry Potter series told from the point of view of Ginny Weasley.





	1. The morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I have written a while ago, and now I'm rewriting it, making it better.  
> Stay tuned and I hope you'll like it!!!

"Ginny!" Mrs Weasley's voice echoed up the staircase.

"Coming!" Ginny shouted back.

A minute later, Ginny appear through the kitchen door, where her mum was working loudly on breakfast.

"Yes, Mum?" Ginny said.

"In two days we're heading out to Diagon Alley. We just received all of your lists."

Ginny nodded, leaning over Percy who was sitting at the table reading the 'Daily Prophet,' and took a piece of bread and ran back upstairs to her room.

"Ron! Fred! George!" She heard her mum yelling from the kitchen, "Come eat before your breakfast gets cold!"

No answer.

Ginny entered her room that was decorated with thousand things: posters and newspaper parts. All of her six brothers always treated her like an infant and laughed at her.

Yes, she was the youngest child, so what? She is eleven! And a week from now she will be going to her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Ginny sat on her bed and looked at the wall. A big Gryffindor flag was hung there. She hoped with all of her heart to be chosen to the house that all of her family have been in.

Although a little thought got into her mind, a thought that it might not be the right house for her.

She removed those thoughts and focused her mind on Harry Potter.

Harry Potter. Her brother's best friend that she fell in love with the first time she saw him. She asked Ron hundreds of times if he will come over this summer. Ron always answered that he does not know, that Harry is not answering his letters, and sometimes added a nasty statement about Ginny's feelings for Harry.

However, she _did_  love him. It was not just a stupid childhood little crush. She truly _loved_ him.

Ginny looked again at the Gryffindor flag on the wall. She moved it and revealed the picture behind it. A photo of Harry that she cut out of the 'Daily Prophet' after Harry defeated Professor Quirrell last year. She stared at his smile that was beaming with happiness and blushed with the thought that maybe one day he will smile at her the same way.

A loud noise from the garden woke her from her daydreaming.

She ignored it, closed the window and got back to her doing.

The rest of the morning, Ginny found herself looking at the list with excitement. She started packing, throwing into her trunk all kinds of things she thought she might find useful at her stay at Hogwarts.

About half an hour later, after she finished her quick packing, she went downstairs to the kitchen following her mum's voice. The yelling did not alarm her. She assumed that her mum was yelling at one of her brothers for yet another silly joke. She was not in the mood for getting shouted at as well, but she could hear her stomach rumbling and didn't fancy a cold scrambled egg.

While she was jumping the stairs two-two, she said, "Mum, what do we have for breakfa-"

And then she saw him.

He grew up a bit since the last time she saw him, and his hair got cut, which was incredibly cute.

"All right?" asked Harry Potter

Ginny's inert face swapped to a frightened look. Her eyes opened, and her mouth got tighter from stress. She backtracked without answering Harry and ran back upstairs, hearing Ron mocking her.

 

The next two days have passed at Ginny with hiding and sneaking. She spent most of the time in her room, reading, doodling, or getting herself ready for school. And once in a while, she went to the kitchen downstairs to get a snack. She tried to use a summon spell to get herself some food, but in vain.

She heard Harry in Ron's room, talking and laughing, and wanted to be there with him so badly, but she couldn't.

Once she accidentally entered his room which was right next to her while she was reading a newspaper without looking where she was going. The boys were there and didn't say a word. Ginny blushed so hard that she almost cried.

She couldn't wait for the year to begin, even though she was terrified.


	2. Diagon Alley

On Wednesday, five days before the school year's beginning, gathered Mr and Mrs Weasley, five red-headed children and one bespectacled kid next to the big fireplace. Ginny attempted to keep a distance from Harry.

Ron went first. Then Harry, then George, then Fred and then Ginny.

She stood inside the low flames, holding the floo powder in her little palm. "Diagon Alley!" she shouted and disappeared between the green flames.

Ginny reappeared in the familiar place of the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. She stood up and tried to clean the dust from her shirt and trousers, but her mum fell over her.

"Oh, Ginny, I am sorry," she said and helped her daughter get up, "are you all right?"

"Sure," Ginny answered with a smile.

Mr Weasley came out of the fireplace a few moments later and counted the kids.

"Who's missing?" he asked, "somebody is missing!"

"Harry!" Ginny said. Ron grinned.

"Where is he?" Mrs Weasley sounded terrified.

"Everyone split up and look for him!" Mr Weasley said, "Fred, take care of your sister."

Fred took Ginny, and they went outside.

They looked for Harry all over the alley but in vain. Ginny was completely stressed out. She scared that she might have been lost Harry for eternity.

 After about an hour of searching, Ginny and Fred joined their family who was with Hermione and her parents.

"Ginny, that is my... friend. Hermione." Ron introduced her to his sister.

"Hi," Ginny said shyly.

"Ginny, there you are." Mrs Weasley ran towards her and hugged her, "Have you found Harry?"

Ginny shook her head.

Mrs Weasley seemed very concerned. Mr Weasley came by and rapped her shoulder on his arm.

"There are ya'll!" Ginny heard a big low voice.

"Hagrid!" Ron and Hermione shouted unanimously.

"I have Harri here!" Hagrid said when they got to the group.

"I've got lost," Harry said shyly and rubbed his neck.

Hermione laughed and fell on her friend with a huge hug.

Ginny hid behind her mother perhaps Harry will notice her.

"Did you hear that Gilderoy Lockhart is here today signing his books?" Mrs Weasley shrank with excitement. Ron whispered something in Harry's ear.

"Who said, Gilderoy Lockhart?" Hermione appeared next to Mrs Weasley and Ginny at such speed it seemed like she apparated.

"I did!" Mrs Weasley answered gladly, and she and Hermione both stated to chat about the beautiful celebrity, who was not such a hunk in Ginny's opinion. Her taste was more about boys with glasses.

After a while, all the gang went to meet Gilderoy Lockhart. They entered the store, and a supercilious voice blessed their faces with an exaggerated cordiality.

"Well, well, well you look at that," Gilderoy Lockhart said, "Harry Potter." He extended the works and said them with a bit of sneer. However, still, Ginny's heart did a little flip-flop by hearing his name.

She watched Harry which was pushed against his will to the stage and strongly pinned to Lockhart's side.

Cameras flashed everywhere and tried to get a picture of the two famous celebs.

When Harry finally got away from the paparazzi and Lockhart's staff, he bumped into a pale, tall boy, who said venomously, "Want some MORE fame, Potter?"

Ginny couldn't stand Draco Malfoy. She didn't know him for personally, but she heard Ron talking about him. Besides, he was mean to Harry so that she couldn't like him. Additionally, her father always talked about the Malfoys in such hate the Ginny couldn't help it but hate them.

"Leave him alone, Malfoy." Ginny took a step forward and stood next to Harry, trying not to show how terrified she is. Harry smiled a charming smile at her.

"Ho, Potter, you have a new girlfriend?"

Ginny blushed to the roots of her hair but tried to keep her face calm and sealed. Harry put his hand on her shoulder, and Ginny felt her heart beating faster and faster.

Harry's hand touched Ginny for a few magical moments while Malfoy left and rolled his eyes. Ginny wanted Harry to keep his hand on her shoulder forever, it made her body warm and fuzzy, and she felt a sweet chill going through her body. Eventually, Harry had to let go of Ginny to shake hands with some old man who was thrilled to meet him.

After Harry got rid of the man and his friends that gathered around him and overwhelmed him with questions, Hermione joined them with a tired look on her face. She pointed with her head at Mr Weasley who spoke passionately with Hermione's muggle parents. Ginny giggled and looked around. When she started walking towards her mother, looking to the other side, she bumped into a tall man wearing blacks. She fell, and all of her books fell out on the floor, and Hermione immediately came by to help her. When Ginny stood up, she looked at the man's cold face. His pale blond hair unnaturally laid on his face. Behind him, burst out Draco Malfoy. The man put his hands on Draco's shoulders and smiled a cold smile at Hermione.

"Miss Granger," he said sarcastically, "My son told me plenty about you." He nodded at her parents. Ginny gazed at Hermione. There was a great deal of insult on her face, but she tried to hide it.

Mr Malfoy glanced at Ginny's cauldron, where all of her books were, and took one of them. He looked at the dusty old book and after a minute put it back in the cauldron.

Then she passed the Malfoys demonstratively, and Hermione behind her, ready to protect her.


	3. Hogwarts First Impression

Two days later, the Weasley family arrived at King's Cross station. Ginny and her mother entered platform nine and three-quarters first.

Even though she has been here many times before, this time seemed different. Well, of course, it was- now SHE is going to Hogwarts! After them, Fred and George entered, then Percy, and then Mr Weasley who said that Ron and Harry are delaying for few minutes because of Harry's suitcase that does not close.

Ginny tried to find Hermione's curled head who promised her that she could sit with her. Suddenly, she heard a voice calling her name. She looked towards the train and saw Hermione waving her from the window.

Ginny smiled gladly and called her father to help her take her suitcases into the train.

"Where are Harry and Ron?" Ginny asked anxiously when the train started moving.

"They'll be here any moment now," Hermione calmed her down, "they probably just looking for our compartment.

The ride was fun. They ate a lot of candies and laughed. But Ron and Harry didn't show up.

When the train stopped in Hogsmeade station, Ginny ran off it and tried to find her brother and friend. Hermione prevented her from running into the lake and claimed that they gave up on finding their compartment and she'll meet them at the Gryffindor table.

"Hopefully I will too!" said Ginny and crossed her fingers for good luck.

Hermione hugged her and the split.

Ginny followed the lane of first years to the lake.

In the boat, she sat with three more new students. One with a light hair and a happy look on his face; other, a pretty boy who seemed wholly terrified; and last, a pale girl with long blonde hair and a thoughtful look.

Ginny sat next to the girl and introduced herself. The girl turned to her with her foggy look, "Luna Lovegood," she said, "nice to meet you."

During the ride, they haven't spoken. Nobody has.

Ginny heard so many stories about Hogwarts, but she never actually SAW the place, and when she finally saw the impressive substantial, beautiful cattle, she almost cried with happiness.

After half an hour, all the first years stood in the middle of the great hall, facing a little stool and all of the school staff. Ginny didn't know what she will need to do to be sorted. Her big brothers scared her to death with horror stories about the sorting process. But her mother and bill, her oldest brother, told her there's nothing to worry about.

But still, she was afraid.

An old woman with an emerald green clock stood in front of them and formally opened a parchment sheet. "I am Professor McGonagall, pre-headmaster and the head of Gryffindor house." The middle table from the right cheered up. Then she put an old, wrinkled hat on the stool.

During McGonagall explanation about the process, Ginny mused the houses options and focused on the choice of Gryffindor.

While Ginny was in her thoughts, the tattered hat started to sing a song about the four houses and recommended the students be loyal and wise and brave and ambitious. In the end, everybody clapped their hands to the singing hat until Professor McGonagall hissed them.

"Colin Creevey!" Professor McGonagall called. The boy with the light hair from the boat went up the stage and sat down on the stool. The professor put the hat on his head.

Just a few seconds passed until the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Ginny's heart sank hearing the name. The Gryffindor table cheered again and accepted Colin with open hands.

The professor read a few more names until she got a to name that Ginny recognised.

"Luna Lovegood!"

The pale girl with the long blonde got up with a smile and sat on the stool.

The hat hesitated. "Er-I thing that... Hufflp-" and then it stopped, "Actually, it probably should be... RAVENCLAW!"

Ginny clapped gladly. She liked that girl.

After Luna came to the stage the last kid from the boat, who answered the name 'Harper Jameson'.

He sat on the stool in fear, and it took the hat few minutes until she screamed "SLYTHERIN!"

Ginny watched the boy, who happily jumped the Slytherin table.

All of the first years crowd started to disperse to the different tables, and Ginny remained last.

Eventually, Professor McGonagall called her name. From the stool, she saw three redheads and one curled head looking at her, smiling from the Gryffindor table. She didn't see nor Harry and nor Ron.

The hat was put on her hair, and a little voice started to speak in hair head. "Hmm... another Weasley, huh? You so it seems to belong to Gryffindor. But I feel something different here." Ginny gasped. "Hufflepuff can fit, but-" the hat moved Ginny's head towards her brothers' place, "- you belong there. So it probably should be GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted the last word to the entire hall. Ginny smiled gladly and saw Fred and George screaming her name and applauding her. She ran to Gryffindor table and sat between Hermione to a black boy from second-year who introduced himself as dean and smiled a smile full of white teeth.

All of a sudden, the big doors opened with a big 'bam' sound. To the hall entered a nosy man dragging battered Harry and Ron.

"That's Professor Snape!" Hermione whispered to Ginny and shook her head, disappointed.

Snape threw the two boys on the floor. "Professor Dumbledore," he said, "I found these two next to the whomping willow, they woke it up and got kicked duly."

Part of the Slytherin table laughed loudly enough for all school to hear, but the rest of the students stood up to see them better.

Hermione and Ginny ran to the boys and helped them get up. Ginny was shaking when Harry held his hand out to her for help to get up.

"You're a Gryffindor," Ron said in wonder.

"Disappointed?" she asked scornfully.

"And it probably should that you boys will look like Gryffindors too." they heard an authoritative, light voice behind them. Professor Dumbledore stood there. He flicked with his wand towards Harry and Ron and their dirty, ragged muggles' clothes turned into nice and clean Gryffindor cloaks.

Harry smiled and straightened his broken glasses. Ron didn't smile. He took out his wand which was broken in half, hanging on a thin string. The hall all laughed, and a short boy from Ravenclaw table threw him a magic ducktape. Ron made a face at him, and Ginny giggled. Hermione looked at the boys with sealed face and didn't say a word.

On the way to the Gryffindor tower, Hermione didn't stop punching Ron with three heavy books. "WHY! ARE! YOU! SUCH! A! MORON!"

Ginny looked at Harry and laughed. "Sorry for leaving you two alone on the train," he said and scratched his ear, "We couldn't enter the platform for some reason." Ginny didn't succeed to ask because the head girl of Gryffindor pulled her into the first year girls' room. She had four more roommates that were there too, unpacking their equipment.


	4. Dorms

The rest of the afternoon, Ginny spent organising her supply. She put all of her clothes in the little wardrobe in her area of the room. She hung up her favourite posters and newspaper pages from her room at home, she laid on her bed and tried to make it feel like hers.

After about two hours, all of her roommates came back to the dormitory. Then one of them, a high, blond girl suggested that they'll have a little truth or dare game to get to know each other better.

They sat in a circle in the middle of the room.

"Ok," the blond girl said, and Ginny felt her charisma spilling out of her, "Let's start with a names circle. My name is Maisie Alanne, I'm eleven and a half, and I'm half-blood." she smiled, "Who's next?"

The girl next to her raised her hand. She was black with black hair and black eyes. "I'm Nikky. Spinnet. You may know my sister, Alicia. She's a sixth-year, on the Quidditch team."

Ginny nodded, the other girls shook their head.

Nikky continued, "I'm almost eleven, and I'm a pure-blood."

"Great!" said Maisie, "Nice to meet you."

"Now you." she pointed at Ginny, "Weasley, right?"

Ginny nodded

"I knew it," she said with a know-it-all smile.

"Ginny," Ginny said. "Eleven. Pure-blood."

"I'm Olivia Voype." said the next girl. She was stunning. She had long curly black hair and beautiful green eyes. She somehow reminded Ginny of Harry. Ginny got disgusted with herself and got out of her daydreaming. Olivia said she was eleven too and a muggle-born.

"I'm Fay Dunbar," said the last girl who had straight brown hair and electric blue eyes, she seemed scared. "I'm half-blood, and I'm almost twelve."

"High five!" said Maisie, Fay seemed confused. "We're both HB's."

No answer.

"Half-bloods!"

They all nodded.

"Wow, you guys know nothing about slang."

Ginny felt the coolness in the room. It felt like there wasn't a chance for the girls to become friends.

Each girl went to her corner of the room and did her things.

"Hey," Ginny heard a voice next to her after a while. It was Fay.

"Hello," Ginny answered suspiciously. The girl was so cold and shy before, and now she was very friendly.

"What?" Fay said, "you seem weird."

"I'm just shocked a bit," Ginny said, "For being here, at Hogwarts and such."

"I understand you," she said, "my big siblings always talked about here and made me  _so_ nervous about it. I have  _four_ big siblings. I'm the youngest, can you imagine that?"

Ginny grinned, "Actually, I can." She said Fay, who tilted her head. "I'm the youngest sister as well. But I have six big brothers. I'm the  _only_  girl."

"I guess that I'm the one who can't imagine the other's situation."

They laughed.

"Are you from a Gryffindor family?" Fay asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What houses your family is in?"

"Oh," Ginny said, "all Gryffindor."

"You lucky girl," Fay said, "I come from a Ravenclaw family." She looked down, "My cousin was a Hufflepuff, and my grandfather hasn't spoken to him ever since.

"What about you?" Ginny asked, "Will he speak to you?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I hope so."

Ginny half-smiled at her.

"Well, it's nice meeting you, Ginny," she said and got up from her bed, "I hope we can be friends."

Ginny nodded hard, "Yes, I believe we will."

Ginny had a hard time to fall asleep that night. She was  _so_ excited to start the year and couldn't wait for the tomorrow.

She had a dream, which included Harry, but for a change, he wasn't the main subject of the dream.

 


	5. The First Day

"First day," Fay said the next morning, "excited?"

"Mm..mmm." Ginny nodded with a mouth full of toothpaste.

She spat it out. "You?"

"A lot," Fay said and rubbed her face with a towel. "I mostly look forward to learning how to fly."

"Are you planning to be on the Quidditch team?" Ginny asked.  
Fay nodded with enthusiasm. "You too?"

"I don’t know," Ginny shrugged," my big brother was a Quidditch champ, and my twin big brothers are too. My youngest old brother wants too, so I don't know."  
"Well, I'll be there." Fay said, "I don’t mean to brag, but I'm really good. My oldest brother, Euan, is a _brilliant_ player, and since I started walking, he's been teaching me. First how to fly and then technics. He took me once for a practice of his team. It was _amazing!_ "

"Sounds like you're really into Quidditch," Ginny said, a bit jealous.

"Oh, I am."

"I actually pretty excited about hexes and jinxes. I've always seen my mum doing things at home. Everyday things, like dishes and laundry, but I look forward to learning how to do that like she does, and not like I see in muggle films."

"You watch muggle films?" Fay giggled.

They entered their dorm, "My dad has a weird obsession with muggled. It's hilarious."

Fay laughed.

A fifth-year girl entered the room. "Hi, I'm Lottie, I'm a prefect. Your prefect," she sounded nervous, "tell me if you need anything."

The girls nodded.  
"Breakfast in the big hall in ten minutes."

"At eight every school day, at eight until eleven on weekends and holidays. We know." Maisie said in a lofty voice.

"I actually didn't," Fay whispered to Ginny's ear. Ginny snorted with laughter.

They got to the big hall seven minutes later. Ginny found Ron in the big crowd. He was sitting at the table next to Harry facing Hermione.

"Is that one of your brothers?" Fay pointed Ron.

Ginny nodded. "Pretty much any Gryffindor ginger is a Weasley." She said, "Let's sit here."

Their first class of the day was transfiguration. Ginny and Fay had a little trouble finding the right classroom. They accidentally entered a seventh-year students class.

When they finally found the transfiguration classroom, they heard a raucous voice, "You're late, Weasley, Dunbar." Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry, Professor," Fay said, "we couldn't find the classroom."

"It is fine. Please have a seat."

They had first classes of almost all of their classes this year. But they didn't have a flying lesson, for Fay's unfortunate.

"How was your first day?" Ron said to her that afternoon when they met in the dormitory.

"Good, I suppose." Ginny answered, "How was yours?"

"Fine," he said, then Harry came by.

"Hi, Ginny!" he said and was so cute.

Ginny ran away and didn't get out of her room for the rest of the day.


End file.
